The Revenge of the Gordanians
by LoreRobStar
Summary: The Gordanians are back and they want Starfire to go with them. If she decides to fight, the Gordanians will destroy her home planet and Earth. Will the Titans let her go? Sorry for the errors! I CHANGED THE SUMMARY! THE LAST ONE I WROTE WAS SUCKY! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my** **first story,** **and as you know my first language is not English. I'm pretty good speaking but not writing. That is why I am writing this. I hope you guys can tell me my errors, so I can improve my writing. Ok, back on the story.**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians.**

**Chapter 1-The message**

The titans woke up early today, they were eating breakfast. Well, most of them. Beast boy was sitting next to Raven, Raven next to Cyborg and Cyborg next to Robin. The breakfast was eggs and bacon. Of course, Beas Boy was eating tofu. Cyborg and he didn't have a fight over what to eat, which was vey strange.

"Dude seriously, how can you eat that" said Beast Boy as he watched Cyborg getting more eggs.

"I just do it. But I don't really know how you can eat that tofu." said Cyborg.

"You haven't even tried, have you?"

"No and I wont!" said Cyborg laughing.

"C'mon, I know you want to"

"Does it have meat on it" said Cyborg without stopping eating.

"No! It doesn't have meat on it! It's tofu!"

"Then I don't want it" said Cyborg laughing louder this time.

Beast Boy started yelling something about the animals but Cyborg or any of the titans were putting attention.

"Enough! Finish your breakfast so we can leave and do whatever we want!" said Raven, she was very angry.

"Ha. No, we have combat practice in two hours. You all know that" said Robin, everyone knew that the practice was always in the morning after the breakfast.

"Man it's Saturday, I don't want to practice on Saturday morning" said Beast Boy

"Huh….BB….the only day we don't have practice on the morning it's on Sunday" said Cy.

"Oh yeah! …But still"

"Have you guys seen…" He was cut off by the alarm. This wasn't the one that told them to go to a mission. It was a message. Everyone got up and walked where the screen was. In it, there was a picture of a big blue skinned alien with really red bright eyes. The alien started talking in his native language which got the titans really confused.

"Cyborg can you translate what he is saying" said Robin still looking at the screen.

"Hold on…" Said Cyborg typing some things in the computer. Robin recognize the alien, it was one of the Gordanians. The titans didn't know about Starfire past but Robin. She had told him everything one night when they were in the roof. Suddenly, the alien started talking in English.

"Princess Korian'd, we have you dearest planet under our control. We want you to come with us as it was supposed to be the first time. If you do not, we are going to attack the planet Earth and destroy Tamaran. We will get there by Tuesday" The screen then went black.

They were in silence. Beast Boy was the one who broke it.

"Ok.. Four questions...Who is Korian'd? Why do they want her? What in the world is Tamaran? And why do they want to attack Earth?" Beas Boy was very confused, but the other titans were too, except for Robin. The silence was back. But this time Robin was the one who spoke. He told the titans about Starfire past, everyone single detail. After he finished the message made more sense to them.

"Should we tell her?" Cyborg was he first who spoke this time.

"No, I don't want her to be worried. I am going to tell her. I don't want you guys talking about this until I said you can..Understood?" Robin said with his serious voice. Everyone nodded.

"Robin…If you don't want us to tell her, we have to obey. But I think it is best if we do tell her. You just said that is the only thing she is afraid of. We have to tell her, so she can prepare herself physically and mentally." Robin knew Raven was right, but he had made a decision and he wasn't going to change it.

"Like I said, I will tell her when I think it's the moment" Everyone nodded. "Let's go finish breakfast" the titans walked back to the table and started eating again.

"Good morning friends!" said Starfire as she get in the room. "I think I slept more that usual"

"Hi Star!" said Robin. Starfire took a sit besides Robin.

"Huh..Good morning.." sais Raven in her usual tone.

Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't talk at all. They were like frozen. The stood up and run to their rooms. They weren't too good keeping secrets.

"I got to go.." said Raven as she left the room. Starfire watched confused asking herself why did her friends left when she got there.

"So…" said Robin didn't knowing what to say. The titans were suppose to act as normal as possible, but then Robin realize that it wasn't a good idea to tell BB and Cyborg something that they are e not suppose to say.

"What did our friends left?" asked Starfire to Robin. She had starting to eat.

"Probably because they were finished, you woke up really late. Did you stay up late last night?"

"Yes, I actually did. I could not sleep. I had some night of mares." Said Starfire

"Nightmares? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Robin, he was curious.

" I am sorry Robin, but I do not. I do not want to talk about them. It didn't mean something important anyways." Said Starfire finishing with her breakfast. Robin stood up.

"Ok.. Let's get ready, we have combat practice in two hours" said Robin reminding Star about the practice. In case se had forgotten. Starfire stood up and walked with Robin to their rooms. They were in the same hallway. When they got there Starfire got in her room.

"See you in two hours friend" said Starfire smiling.

"All right Star" said Robin smiling back. They then got in their rooms.

**There you go! The first chapter of ****The Revenge of the Gordanians****. Hope you guys like it. Please Review. Tell me if you liked it, if you did not like it and the errors I made. I will be trying to update every weekend, sooner if it's possible. Please, this is the first time I am sharing my stories so please be nice.**

**LoreRobStar (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is my second chapter. I think this is very short, so I will try to make them longer. As I said, I will try to update every weekend or sooner if possible. Ok, I never told anyone of this but I used to have a notebook and write my stories on it. I found it like a month ago and…well, the stories are kind of weird because when I wrote them I was like 9 or less. I'll read them and rewrite them, so I can post them. Before we begin I have to thank to ****Soccerrox4: Thank you for telling me how to spell Starfire's real name. Glad you liked the story.**** I also have to thank to ****Nightshade08: I told you everything I was going to said in the PM message I sent you. But thanks anyway!****Ok, now we can begin. WAIT! This chapter is mostly like a romance one, so be patient because the action will come…later. NOW! We can begin.**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians**

**Chapter 2-The Date**

"Good job guys. Let's go inside." The titans just finished training, and they were very tired. Train for three hours on the mornings wasn't easy. They all walked inside. Cyborg and Beast Boy collapsed in the couch. Robin did as well. Raven and Starfire walked to their rooms. Starfire was confused; none of the titans had talked to her except for Robin. She realized that Raven wasn't walking with her anymore.

"_Perhaps she got in her room and I did not notice" _She thought. She realized that she was standing outside her room. She got in and locked her door, still thinking of why the guys haven't talked to her. She sat in her bed and fell asleep.

(WITH ROBIN, BB AND CYBORG)

"Have you told her yet?" Beast Boy knew he wasn't allowed to talk about it, but he asked anyway. He and Cyborg were waiting for Robin to yell, but he didn't.

"No, I think I am telling her today, maybe tomorrow. Err…Cy, can I talk to you…alone?" asked Robin, he turned red. Cyborg stood up.

"Err, Ok!" They walked to Cyborg's room. "All right, what do you want to talk about?" asked Cyborg, he thought it was something serious. But it wasn't! Robin started talking.

"I…I…was going to…I was going to ask Starfire on…well…a date. Should I…Should I tell her?" said Robin embarrassed. Cyborg was about to laugh, but he didn't. He then answer Robin's question.

"You should, you really should. I think Starfire would be happy to go with you…and there's nothing to be embarrassed. I mean you really like her, and I think she likes you too." Robin smiled at Cyborg's comment.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask her" He ran to the door. "Thanks Cyborg!" He exited the room. Cyborg just laugh. He couldn't believe what the Boy Wonder just said.

"You're welcome!" He was laughing louder this time. Then he went to the common room.

Robin ran until he got in front of Starfire's door. He knocked three times. No answer. He tried again. No answer. Robin typed the code and the door opened. He saw Starfire sleeping.

"_She's so beautiful, even when she's sleeping" _He thought. He sat in her bed and stare at her. Maybe Starfire heard him entered to her room because she started opening her eyes. Robin saw this and stood up.

"Robin? Is it you?" asked Starfire sleepy. Robin didn't answer after a while.

"Hum… yeah… Sorry if I woke you up" He wanted to kick himself. _"Of course I woke her up you idiot!" _ Though Robin. "Oh yeah! Star? I was wondering if you…if you…wanted to go on a date" He was afraid to hear Starfire's answer.

"I would be more than happy to go with you!" Starfire said happily. Robin smiled at her answer.

"What about tonight? I would like to take you to a fancy restaurant. We are going to have a good time." Said Robin. He was happier than Starfire, if it's possible. "Meet me in the common room at eight" stated Robin exiting the room. Starfire locked her door and when she made sure he walked away, she started jumping and running around the room. _"What should I wear?" _ Then she remembered the dress that Cyborg gave her for her birthday. She ran towards the closet.

(WITH ROBIN)

When Robin got in the common room he saw BB and Cyborg playing videogames, and Raven was in the kitchen reading her book. Robin walked to the couch and sat.

"Did you asked her'" asked Cyborg curiously. Robin nodded.

"Yes, I did…Thanks!" Robin smiled. Beast Boy turned to them with a confused look.

"You asked what to whom?" Robin didn't answer, so Cyborg did.

"He asked Star on a date!" Raven, who was listening, raised an eyebrow.

"Finally" Robin smiled once again.

"I will be in my room" Robin stated, got up and walked to his room. Beast Boy start laughing. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Cyborg kind of confused.

"Ro…Robin…in a…a date!" Cyborg just stared at BB as he laughed louder and louder.

(7:59)

Robin was standing by the door waiting for Starfire; he was waiting the same suit he wore when he took Kitten to the prom.

_Flashback_

_Now the queen and king of the prom, Robin and Starfire!_

"_I guess one last dance wouldn't kill me" Robin grabbed Starfire by the hand and walked to the dance floor._

_End Flashback_

Robin smiled at the memory. It was a terrible night, but then it turned into one of his favorites. Then there she was. Starfire was wearing a short purple dress. Her hair was like usual except that she was wearing a little hair clip with a little purple flower on it. Robin was just staring at her.

"I am ready friend Robin" said Starfire smiling. Robin grabbed her by the hand and walked to the door.

At the restaurant they ordered what they wanted. Starfire wanted one of her weird tamaranians plate, but Robin told her to order something in the menu. When they finished eating, Robin was planning to tell her about the message.

"C'mon Star, let's go outside" Robin grabbed her by the hand and walked toward the door. He wasn't sure if it was the moment to tell her, he decided no to tell her. He was going to tell her something more important.

"The food was delicious friend Robin, I wish to…"She was interrupted by Robin's kiss. She kissed him back. It was a night that neither of them were going to forget.

"I love you Star" murmured Robin in Star's ear.

"I love you too Robin" said Starfire smiling at him. Then they hugged and went back to the tower.

**Yeah, hope you like this chapter. Yeah well, I'm 13 I shouldn't be writing this…but guess what…I DON'T CARE. I love the Teen Titans and I am pretty sure you all loved them too. Well please Review. See ya later!. ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Well, I have nothing to say today so enjoy the story!**

**Rowin Wolf: Hey thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Nightshade08: I know! It's so cute. I would like to watch more romance in the TV show; they should write a sixth season! Centered in Starfire, every Titan has one! Star deserves one too!**

**Millipedes R Awesome: it's Ok! Thanks, I will try to update by Tuesday. Oh, by the way, I was 10 when I learned English! I'm now 13, except that when I was 10 I wasn't living in US so I just needed to practice :D**

**Ok, this is going to be kind of fun. The titans are having a fun Sunday! So here ya go! ENJOY!**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians**

**Chapter 3-A Funny Sunday**

Sunday morning…it was five o'clock in the morning and only one titan was awake. Guess who. Robin was in the computer trying to get the coordinates of the ship that sent the message a day before. That way he could know how far the Gordanians were from Earth. He had no luck, but he wasn't going to give up. He was just going to take a rest. He stood from the desk and walked to the couch. He turned on the TV and found something to watch. He was watching a detectives program, so he didn't realize that it was seven o'clock. The titans were going to wake up soon. He was completely right. After he thought that, Starfire came in. Robin was planning to tell her about the message and everything else.

"Good Moring, Star!" Greeted Robin. Starfire smiled.

"Hello, friend Robin." Starfire sat in the couch besides Robin.

"Star, I want to talk to you…is something very important, and I don't want you to get upset, Ok?

"Why would I?"Asked Star really confused.

"Look…" Robin was interrupted by Cyborg and Beast Boy that were getting in the room. Raven was behind them.

"Yeah, I don't want tofu for breakfast!" Exclaimed Cyborg

"What, why not?" Raven rolled her eyes

"This is the tenth time he tells you! It tastes nasty!" Raven just wanted everyone to shut up. Robin and Starfire were looking at them. Starfire was giggling, and Robin had a serious look on his face. They just messed up the whole thing. The titans sat in the couch and Beast Boy turned on the TV. Robin rapidly stood up and turned the TV off.

"Dude! I was watching that!"

"Shut up Beast Boy" Everyone chuckled, even Raven did. "Star, as I was saying" said Robin looking at all the Titans "I…I…decided that we are having some fun today" He wasn't going to tell Starfire in front of everyone. What if she gets upset and start throwing starbolts all over the room!

"Are you serious!" Robin nodded. "AWESOME!"

"Can I stay?" Asked Raven.

"If you want to…"

"Bye" She walked to her room. Raven wanted to meditate without Beast Boy yelling at her, Cyborg yelling at BB, and Starfire asking her to the "Hanging out" with her.

"So, where are we going?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know…" He didn't think on that. "The movies?"

"Nah, there's no good movies at this time of the year" Robin was thinking somewhere else to go. But Beast Boy didn't let him concentrate.

"Oh, Oh, me! Me! I know where to go!"

"Where!" Said an really annoyed Cyborg.

"Comic's Convention!" He smiled, waiting for the others to answer.

"I have never been there…Robin? Can we go?" Asked Starfire. She didn't know what was waiting for her and the rest of the titans in the comic's convention.

"Ah, yeah. I guess. Cy, get the T-Car."

"It's already waiting for us to get there." Responded Cyborg.

"How?"

"I always have it ready if we have an emergency"

"Ok, Let's go!" They all ran to where the T-Car was. Cyborg of course, was the one driving. They ride was kind of long. (If thirty minutes is long to you, then it was long) They finally got there.

The Teen Titans entered to the building, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Every single person was dressed like either, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy or Starfire. The boys rapidly formed a circle around Starfire. they were asking her to go to a date, but she always said no.

"Sorry, but I am already dating someone" Was the response of Star. When Robin saw all the guys around Star, he became jealous.

"Cool down man. You know you will always have Star with you." Cyborg said as he laughed. Robin thought of that, but then he had to run because a lot of girls were getting closer to him. He would have to run to the only place he could be safe. The Boys restroom. So he did, he got in the restrooms and waited there. Then his communicator made a sound. Beep, Beep, Beep. Robin opened it and listened to the message. In the screen was one of the Gordanians, Robin listened carefully.

"Two days Koriand'r, two days and your planet will be destroyed" When the weird monster finished that sentence, the screen went blank. He then remembered the girls waiting for him to exit the restrooms. He listened carefully to make sure they weren't there anymore. When he made sure of that, he stepped out of the restrooms and went to find the others. He was lost in his thoughts; he almost hit someone that was walking.

_How am I supposed to tell Starfire about this? She's going to get mad at me if she discovers were hiding this from her! Oh, there they are! _Robin walked to where his friends were.

"Let's go home" He stated coldly. Everyone exited the building and got in the T-Car. Once they got home, they were ready for do they normal activities. But the alarm didn't let them. The titans ran to the big screen. In it, there was a map of the city, and a little orange dot with and "S" on it. Of course it was Slade.

**Sorry for the long wait. I got lots of assignments to turn in this week, and I just finished yesterday. But guess what, I got some more. But anyways, I will be trying to update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Ok, I'm really, really, really sorry about the long wait. With the STAAR tests, regular tests, and assignment, I didn't have much time to work on this. Arrgh, I hate school! Ok, I don't, but I hate work!**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians**

**Chapter 4-The truth**

The five Titans hurried to the door. Robin, Cy and Beast boy went in the T-car, while the girls went flying.

"Aw, man! We just go home…" Beast couldn't continue because they got to the place. Raven and Starfire landed besides the T-Car a few seconds after the boys got there. There was completely silence. No one was around, or at least that was what the titans thought.

"Hello? Is anyone…." Raven covered BB's mouth with her hand. Suddenly, Starfire shot a starbolt.

"What was that?" Asked Robin.

"I am sorry, I thought I saw something" Answered Starfire. After she said this, Slade came out of the shadows. He was hiding where Starfire had shot her starbolt.

"Titans Go!" As Robin said this, the five heroes started attacking. He climbed to the roof of a building, and the girls rapidly followed him. Starfire threw her starbolts but missed. Raven trapped him with her black aura, but somehow, Slade found the way to get free. Slade was acting weird, he hadn't attack any of the Titans, or he hadn't even tried to do it. Robin realized that, but he didn't stop his team. Slade ran faster and jumped from a building to another. Robin jumped after him; he tried to punch him but missed. Slade could keep running if it wasn't for Cyborg. He shot him making him to fell. Beast Boy and Cyborg hurried to where Slade was.

"Aw..I didn't have to do anything!" Said BB, but Cyborg didn't really put attention. When they got there, Robin, Star and Raven were around Slade. For an unknown reason** (Unknown for the TT, you all know what's going to happen) **Slade didn't attack.

"I didn't come here to fight, Robin. I want to talk, with your girlfriend, actually." Robin opened his mouth to complain about something. He wasn't sure if it was because Slade called Star, or because he wanted to fight him. He didn't have the time, Slade had turned to Starfire.

"Dou you trust Robin?" Starfire didn't speak at all. "You don't, do you?"

"Yes, I do…I do trust Robin." Stated Starfire firmly.

"So, he doesn't keep secrets from you, right." Robin knew what was he talking about, but he didn't spoke at all. Starfire looked at Robin before answering.

"No…I do not think he does" Star turned back to Slade

"Well, Let me tell you silly girl, he does keep secrets from you. Not only him, all your friends too" Robin couldn't handle it anymore. How wanted to be the one to tell her, not him.

"Shut up, Slade" Yelled Robin giving a step forward, so all the titans did.

"I'm talking to her!" Slade yelled back. Everyone knew what Slade was talking about, except for Starfire.

"What secret do you know, that I do not" Asked Starfire. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Your friends, if you want to call them that, got a message two night ago **(Or something like that, the point is that this day is Sunday night) **

"What about…" Slade was about to spoke, but Robin did not let him.

"Star…"

"What. About." Starfire wasn't confused anymore. She was angry, angry because now she knew that her _friends_ were hiding something from her. And it seemed very important.

"The message was from the creepy aliens that came with you when you first got here" The other Titans had been in silence the whole time. Even Beast Boy hadn't talk, maybe he was stupid, but not that stupid **(I didn't mean to offend BB, I love him, he's so funny)**

"What did…What it said" Starfire felt scared, were they coming for her? Everyone knew the answer except from her, the one that was supposed to know before everyone.

"They are coming, Tuesday night. I won't give you details, I'll let do that to your boyfriend" He pressed a button and disappeared like Red-X would normally do. The Titans didn't know how to react.

"What! I thought the only one that knew how to do that was Red-X!...Oh Well"

"Is it true?" Starfire asked with her eyes filling with tears. No one spoke. "Is it true" Tried Star again, this time she did louder. She was ready to fly away, but Robin stopped her.

"Star…We were going to tell you, just…"

"No, Robin. You were not, and how…how do our friends know about my past! The only one I have told is you!" Starfire flew away; she was probably going back to the tower. A bunch of creepy aliens were after her, no matter how mad she was at her friends, she knew she needed their help. She just needed some time to think. About her past; she had just tell Robin about that because she didn't want her friends to feel sorry for her, though her friends had really dark past too.

After staying there, didn't knowing what to do, the titans decided to go back to the tower. No one spoke in the way home; they were lost in their thoughts.

_ -How am I supposed to explain this to Star? Ahh, Star. The gordanians are coming after you and are going to destroy Tamaran and Earth. Yeah, Right. Would she ever forgive me? Yeah I think she will. Oh yeah how do you know that? Because…he is my best friend. So? Oh, I'll face the problem when we get there._

_-Robin made a big mistake not telling Starfire. I told him, but he didn't want to hear me! He also told us about her past…I did not know it was very important to her. Star probably doesn't trust Robin anymore. She would never forgive us._

_-Man, Robin messed up with Star this time. Well, we all have a little bit of guilt…but he has most of them. He was the one that told us not to tell her. Yeah, I don't have to feel guilt…yes I do.. No I don't! Yes, I do. Ok, even though the one that should apologize is Robin, not us._

_-Hum…what could happen if I tried to eat meat? WHAT! Don't even think of that! You can't hurt those little animals. Well, they are not that little, and I have always wanted to try meat. I know I won't like it but…Oh shut up, me! Stop thinking about that….and stop talking to yourself. Wait, I'm doing it right now…Stop!...Ahhh!_

**Hey, did you like it? I hope so, because I wrote this during my fourth and half of my fifth period. Yeah, I didn't have much time because of the lunches and all those stuff. I will try to update soon, ok? All right, I think that's all. Adios a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for the awesome reviews I'm getting. I am glad you like the story. Ok, my family is coming for a week, so I might not be able to update very soon, but I'll do my best. I also wanted to tell you that the A/N that I wrote last chapter is true. I cannot describe battles. Is anyone that wants to help me with that?**

**Chapter 5-A plan**

**The Revenge of the Gordaninas**

Starfire landed in the roof of the tower, she ran as fast as she could to her room and locked herself. He couldn't believe her friends were hiding something from her, and Robin, she'd told Robin not to tell anyone about her past. Maybe she would forgive him but never trust anything to him, not again. She had to speak with Robin about what the complete message said. If she wanted to speak with Robin, she had to forgive him. She heard noises in the common room, the other Titans were there. She ignored their arrival and sat in the bed, thinking on what to do. She did not have much time because she heard a knocked in her door. Starfire opened the door, Robin was there. Neither of them spoke. Starfire walked and sat in the bed. Robin followed her.

"Why? Why did not you tell me?"

"Star…I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how"

"But Robin, you should have tell me the day you got the message"

"I know, I tried to tell you many times, but either Cyborg or Beast Boy was there, and I didn't want to tell you in front of them"

"Do they know?

"Yes, they know. I actually told them not to talk about it"

"So I was the only one that did not know? I should be the first one to know!"

"I know, I know. Now you know, Ok? You...want me to show you the message?" Starfire nodded. Robin took out his communicator and showed her. They were standing in the middle of the room, and they stayed like that a few minutes after they finished watching. Starfire walked towards her bed and sat, Robin followed.

"I got to go with them" Said Star giving Robin a sad look.

"And who said that we're not going to fight"

"Robin they are too strong, even stronger than me"

"I don't care; no one's taking you away." Robin grabbed her by the hand. "You're not alone in this, we will not let you go" Starfire smiled. "I guess you know more about the Gordanians than me, so I'll let you alone so you can think of what we're going to do."

"Thank you friend." Robin exited the room and headed to the common rom. There, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were sitting in the couch. Robin took a sit next to them.

"Did she forgive us?" Asked Cyborg

"Yes, she did. She's thinking of a plan" Robin had just turned the TV on

"Phew! I thought she wasn't going to forgive us" Beast Boy said wiping a drop of sweat in his forehead

"Wait…Why is she doing the plan, you usually do that" Raven asked

"Yeah, well…I let her do it because she knows more about them. We've just fight them once, and she said that wasn't even half of them."

"What! There are going to be more than what we fought last time" Robin nodded and turned his attention to the TV.

Starfire was walking in circles around her room. "_What am I supposed to do? Should I call Galfore? Should I listen to Robin and fight? I don't want to put my friend in danger. I can't let anything happen to Tamaran or Earth. " _Starfire suddenly ran to her drawer. She opened it and took out a little communicator. That would communicate her with Galfore. He had given to her when she was little; it was used only for emergencies.

"Galfore it is me, Starfire…I mean Koriand'r…..Galfore please, respond"

"Princess Koriand'r!"

"Galfore, you need to be prepared the Gordanians are approaching to Tamaran! They will destroy it if I do not go back with them"

"Princess, I will not let you returned with them"

"I will not, Robin and my friends are going to fight with me. They offered their help; I just need to think of a plan"

"PricessKoriand'r, are you sure you are going to be alright? I do not want anything happen to you"

"I will be Ok, do not worry. I will be visiting Tamaran after all this ends."

"Take care of yourself"

"I will" Starfire stood up and ran to the common room. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

"I know what we are going to do" The titans turned to where she was, no one spoke. Robin nodded indicating her to tell them.

"They are coming in two groups" Started Star " they will send one first, once we beat them, they will send the second one." Everyone nodded "The second group will be harder to beat, so we must give everything we h Have"

"How do you know this?" Asked BB really confused

"Her planet it's been in war with them for more than 300 years"

"Yeah BB, she had to learn something about them" Continued Cyborg for Raven. Starfire finished telling them the plan and everyone nodded when she finished.

"So…what do we do now?"

"We wait"

**Yeah! I'm done with this chapter. It take me like to days because it was in my student drive, so I could not work on it in home. It is the shortest chapter I've ever done But hey, I finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Review Please! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry about the long wait, I just did not have time to write. I got grounded, so I cannot use my computer at home. Now, I got to use the school's computer **_**but **_**in fourth period! Argg! Well, you waited so long, I odnt want you to wait anymore. Enjoy!**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians**

**Chapter 5-Nightmares?**

Starfire had finished telling the plan to her teammates. Robin ordered them to go to their rooms; they obeyed and walked to the assign hallway. Beast Boy and Cyborg rapidly fell asleep, their minds in blank, like if there was nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same to Star, Robin or Raven.

(Raven's room)

Raven was lying in her bed, her eyes were closed and she seemed kind of upset. She was having some kind of nightmare. It was like if someone was showing her pictures, pictures that she had never seen before. They were all about the Titans, mostly about Star, her and Robin. In one Starfire and Robin were fighting, but she never saw who they were fighting. She saw herself fighting with Beast Boy and Cyborg. She saw Starfire falling from the sky, and Robin caught her just in time. She saw herself again trying to protect BB from a laser that was coming towards him. There were like a hundred pictures, and they kept showing. Suddenly Raven woke up; she did not make any sound, just sat in her bed and drank a glass of water that was besides her bed. When she got calmed she went back to sleep.

(Robin's room)

Robin was asleep as well. His mask was off, his eyes closed and he seemed upset too. Robin was having a nightmare too. He saw himself running, he didn't know why, but he kept running. His legs were burning up, but for some reason, he never stopped. Suddenly, he saw something falling from the sky…It wasn't something….it was someone…It was _Starfire_. He yelled her name and ran faster, he caught her just in time…but she wasn't breathing. Robin woke up in a cold sweat; he walked to the bathroom and watched himself at the mirror. His blue eyes were so bright and deep that someone could get lost in them. He stayed in there for a few minutes, before going back to sleep.

(Star's Room) **(This is what happens of her dream)**

Starfire was standing in the middle of nowhere. She looked around, but saw nobody. "Hello?" She called, but there wasn't answer. She started walking, and called again "Hello? Is anyone here?" She looked around one more time and saw nothing.

"Princess Koriand'r " She froze when she heard that voice. Years had passed since the last time she heard it. She turned around and there he was…

"Father!" Starfire hugged him very tightly, but he didn't notice because Star's was really weak compared with him.

"Oh, my princess! I am very glad to see that you are ok! But that is not the reason I am here" Starfire let go, and looked at him.

"Then, what is it?" Asked Starfire. What other reason would Kyand'r be here for?...Oh!

"I came here to warn you! My princess, one of your biggest battles are coming, and you have to be prepared" It seemed that Kyand'r wasn't worried, and Starfire didn't understand why.

"I already know. My friend offered their help, and I accepted it" Kyand'r gave Starfire a worried look.

"They will be in danger, have you told them that?" Starfire nodded.

"I did tell them, and they still want to help."

"Kori, you hold a big power, a power that I very dangerous." Starfire grew worried than she was.

"Will it hurt my friends?"

"No. It won't hurt anybody; it just hurt your enemies. And as the Gordanians are natural enemies, you will be able to defeat them" Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but Kyand'r hadn't finished yet."Do not let them know you have this power before you start attacking, you will be giving them a new reason to take you with them."

"But, how do I use this power? I have never heard of it."

"You'll know it, when the moment arrives." With that statement Kyand'r disappeared, and Starfire was, again, alone.

**Haha! Again, I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long wait, I had a block so I couldn't figure out what was coming next. The good news is that I **_**might **_**be able to update next week. (Will not take long) **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Well….Would you please review? I will appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm soooo sorry! I know I said It wouldn't take long and It did, and for that I'm a terrible person. But I think it would be worse if I leave this hanging, so I'll continue. You all know why is taking me so long, don't you? Yes, school. Sorry But I have to focus on school now, if I don't my parents will never let me write again. You have waited too much, so I'll shut up now.

**Chapter7**

The clock read 3:00 AM, Starfire sat up in bed and thought about the dream she just had. Did her father really wanted to tell her something? Was it her imagination? Should she tell anyone? Yes. Starfire realized that it would be better if she talk to someone, and she had the perfect person to do it. She walked to the door next to her's and knocked.

"Robin? Are you awake?"

Robin tried to sleep after the nightmare he had, but he just laid awake thinking about the meaning of it. Then he heard the knock in his door and her voice. He walked to his door and opened.

"Ah! Robin, put your mask on!" Said Star, while she was covering her eyes. Robin wasn't used to have visitors at this time of the night, so he completely forgot about his mask. He ran and opened one of his drawers; he took out his mask and put it on.

"Ok, you can look now." Star took her hands off her face slowly, just to make sure Robin had his mask on. "Thanks!"

"You are welcome. I know how important your mask is to you." Robin smiled at this.

"What are you doing awake? It's three in the morning"

"Well, I had this dream, and I wanted to talk to you about it"

"You know Star, I just had a dream too. But, you tell me first."

"I saw myself standing in the middle of nowhere. And then suddenly, my father was with me, and he told me about this power that I'm holding. He said It will help me destroy the Gordanians."

"What kind of power?" Robin was confused.

"I do not know, he did not explain very well. But I do not know if it is real or just is my imagination."

"Well, all dreams have a meaning. Why…Why don't you tell Raven? She knows more about this stiff than me." He said avoiding to talk about his dream, it would just scared her.

"Thank you Robin. I guess that would be a good idea." Starfire exited the room and headed to Raven's room. When she first knocked she got no answer. She tried again, but this time Raven did open the door.

"What. Starfire do you know what time is it? You're supposed to be sleeping"

"I know, but I need to talk to you." Starfire said that with a serious voice, so Raven assumed that it was something important. She let her in. Starfire told Raven all what happened in her dream, and Raven listened carefully.

"….Then Robin told me to come and talk to you." Raven thought for a moment.

"I…really don't know." Starfire remained silence. "I mean, it has to be real. But there's no way to be completely sure."

"So?"

"So you tried to use it in battle. If it's real, we will easily defeat the Gordanians."

"What if it is not real? What if it was just a simple dream?" Raven didn't answer this time, but Star knew what would happen. They all will probably lose, and even die. Minutes passed, and both of the girls didn't say a word. Raven was fighting herself, deciding if she was supposed to tell Starfire about the dream she had, or not. It was important for Star to know, so she could take more care of herself during the battle, but it would also frighten her. No, she wasn't going to tell her.

"I am scared."

"I know, we all are. Even Robin, it's just that he doesn't show it"

"Neither _do you"_

"Yeah, well. I am scared, only the thought that something would happen to one of us scare me." Starfire raised an eyebrow like saying 'Really'

"Raven, why? Why do you all insist on helping me? You are just putting your lives in danger."

"Because you are our friend. My friend. And friends always help each other. No matter what"

"But it makes me feel guilty, like if I was asking you to help me."

"Well, you are not. We're doing it because we want to. I think we just went through this." Starfire nodded.

"I think, I better go now. We both have to get some rest." Raven nodded as Starfire stood up and walked towards the door. When Ravenn tried to close the door, Starfire stopped her.

"Thank you." She said before leaving to her room. Raven actually smiled and then went back to sleep. (There, she smiled again. I don't know why people said that Raven does not smile. She does when Robin and Star kissed in Tokyo)

Starfire walked to her room, her steps were so light that you wouldn't hear them. When she got in her room, she walked to her closet and opened it. She revolved some clothes and other stuff in there, and it seemed that she had finally found what she was looking for. She extended it in her bed and stare at it for a moment. In her bed was the suit that she wore the day she met the titans.

**Please, forgive me! I feel so bad. It is School fault, Stupid School! (: Well, anyways I hope you liked this one and…Review Please:D**

Special Thannks to DarkGurl01;Dude, you're awesome! When I need help (With my stories) You were there! Thank you so much for that! (: 


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My Freaking' God! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, it took years. Well, you should be thanking to ****Millipedes R Awesome ****she was the one who reminded me of this. Yo Dude, you're awesome (: Well, I think you may start reading! (If there's someone there)**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians**

**Chapter 8**

It was Monday's night, a night before the Gordanians said they would attack. Starfire put her suit on and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She sat at the adge of her bed and thought of making a decision, a decision that would change her life forever. Minutes pass, when she finally took her decision.

Starfire wrote a note, telling the reason why she was going to leave. Tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't help herself.

_Dear Friends:_

_If you are reading this, you probably found out that I am not longer in the Titans Tower. I left to search for the Gordanians and turn my self in. I am so sorry, and I hope you can forgive for what I did, but I cannot let anyone hurt you. If someone gets hurt, it will be my fault and I will never forgive me for that. Believe me; you do not know what you are getting into, Gordanians are stronger than they look. It is me the only one that can defeat them. So please, do not go after me, I can handle this. I really appreciate the help that you offered me, but as I said, I do not want anyone to get hurt. I started this myself; I will finish it my self. I will be Ok, and everything will go back to normal after I come home. I promise that you will see me again._

_I love you all, you are the family I never had._

_-Starfire_

Star sign and kissed the neat note before leaving it on her pillow. She gave a last glare to her room, just in case she wasn't capable to come back, or someone wouldn't let her. Her eyes filled up with tears again, thinking that she might never see her friends and home again.

After she calmed down, Star decided to go. It was painful to leave her home and family, the family that she never had, but inside, she knew she had to do it. She opened the window real slowly and flew away, thinking of the decision that she'd just made.

Starfire was flying for hours now, and she was still thinking of the same thing. Her mind was full of questions_ Will my friends come after me? Will I be able to defeat my enemies? Does this power even exist? What am I going to do without my friends?_

Star's plan was to get into the Gordanians ship, turn her self in, once inside, she would try to use the power that Galfore said she'd been holding since she was born. If that power wasn't real, then…she would figure everything out. She would find a way to get back home. She prmised she was going back.

She flew many light years in a few hours and finally saw the Gordanians ship. For a few moments, she thought of going back to Earth. She was scared, scared of going back into that ship, scared of going back into hell. There were memories in there that she just hated, all the things that happened to her, she wouldn't wish anybody to be in her place. Not even Slade, the worst of all the Titans enemies. Not even Kitten, who tried to steal Robin from her.

She thought os going back to Earth, again. However, she had made a decision and there was no turning back. _I started this myself I'll finish it my self_. Star recalled those words that she wrote in her note. After a few minutes of thinking, and sometimes regretting, she slowly made her way into the Gordanians ship.

The Titans were still at the common room, everyone doing different activities except for Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing video games in the game station. Of course Cyborg's score was way better thatn BB's, and as always Beast Boy sank into the couch when in his part of the screen the words 'Loser' appeared. Cyborg laughed and then did a silly dance of victory.

Raven was sitting at the table, she was drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading her book, but as soon as she heard Cyborg yelling 'Yeah, green stain! I just kicked your butt on _your_ videogame' Raven left the room, not even saying a word.

Robin was sitting at the table too, he was eating cereal and laughing at Beast Boy's face and Cyborg's silly dance. Then he wondered where Starfire was, today was movie night and they were supposed to meet at the common room in a few minutes. However Robin didn't care that much, 'Maybe she's just tired, I'll let her rest'

Cyborg chose the movie, after Raven came back from her room. They all sat on the couch; meanwhile Beast Boy was getting popcorn, sodas and candy. He tried to balance everything he was carrying and sat on the couch, right next to Raven. She stared at him for a few seconds, but when he noticed, she just turned the other way.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked, she was always the first one sitting on the couch on movie night. She always wanted a spot next to Robin, and no one ever denied it to her.

"Probably asleep, I'll let her rest" With that stated everyone turned thei attention to the screen, the movie was starting, and they were relaxed like if nothing was happening.

What they didn't know is that her most beloved friend was about to get into hell.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I didn't have that much to say in this chapter, I'll promise that next chapter will be better, and maybe longer! (: I'm sorry for making you wait so long, for a really short chapter. BUT because there is people stil reading this I got a gift for you!**

"Oh look who has arrived; I thought you would never come my dear"

Starfire was shaking, not wanting to see the huge alien that was walking towards her, she stepped back. Suddenly two huge aliens appeared behind her, she looked at them with horror, hoping it would be over.

"You know where to take her. I'll call our old friends, the Psions" The Gordanian burst into laughter as he watched the guard take Starfire into a cell.

…

"Where's Starfire!" Demanded Robin, as he entered with the team behind his back.

"She is probably dead by now, my dear boy"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I updated quickly! I guess it was quick, hehe. Well anywyas, I don't really have anything to say right now, nothing interesting happens in my life! ****Oh Yeah, I DO have something to say; I will be a Junior LifeGuard, isn't it awesome! Well, you probably don't care, just start reading (:**

**BUT before you do that; I want to thank to all the awesome people that have review any of my stories! You guys Rock! :D Sadly, there will be just two or three chapters more…**

**The Revenge of the Gordanians**

(Long title don't you think?)

**Chapter 9**

Starfire slowly made her way into the Gordanians ship, she was scared to death but kept going. There was no turning back now, she would find a way to get back home, she promised.

Star finally got to the entrance of the ship, and walked inside. It was weird that there was not any guards on there, not even in the dark hallway she ws walking in. It was too dark, so Star got a starbolt and raised her arm to iliminate the hallway. She was walking very slowly, but finally arrived to a huge metal door. She opened slowly and saw the hige alien sitting in the center of the room, smiling and staring at her.

"Oh, Look who was arrived. I thought you would never come my dear."

Starfire was shaking, not wanting to see the huge alien that was walking towards her, she stepped back. Suddenly two huge aliens appeared behind her, she looked at them with horror, hoping it would be over.

"You know where to take her. I'll call our old friends, the Psions" The Gordanian burst into laughter, as he watched the guard take Starfire into a cell.

The two guards grabbed Starfire by her arms, dragging her down another hallway. Which each step they walked, a light would be turned on, this was until they got into a small cell. They threw Starfire inside, and walked away.

The cell had nothing in it, it was just Starfire and the four metal walls around her. Don't knowing what to do, she sat at the corner of the cell, thinking of what to do. Thinking of a plan to get out of there, as soon as possible.

…

Meanwhile in the T-Tower, the movie was over.

"Alright, that was awesome" Said Cyborg standing up, and pickin up the soda cans.

"Yeah, want to watch it again?" Beast Boy said picking up the popcorn that fell to the floor.

"No"

"She's right, we need to rest. I need everyone here, tomorrow at 7:00. Training Sesion. " The Titans nodded and walked to their respective rooms. Except for Robin, he stayed there for a little while, staring at the wall to then walk to his room and get a good night sleep.

…

Starfire knew what she was going to do, she just needed to wait the perfect moment to do it. She fall asleep, but within five minutes, the same guards that brought her there, took her out.

They walk down the same dark hallways, and turned to the right. There, she found another huge door, three times higher than the two guards. She knew that room, terrible things happened in there, she knew what was going to happen next.

The two guards pushed her inside the dark room. When the lights were turn on, she saw that her worst fear was waiting for her.

There was a hospital bed, lots of strange machines that she had once been connected to, she and her sister. Other two lights were turned on and three aliens, the Psions ,were standing there wearing white clothes.

Star looked at them with fear. She knew what she had to do, if she wanted the Gordanians not to harm her friends, she needed to do what told. She walked slowly towards the hospital bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, and suddenly felt something that was placed over her mouth. She felt the consiciouness slipping away. Then, nothing.

...

7:00 Robin and Raven were the only ones that were in time. Cyborg got there five minutes later, followed by Beast Boy.

"Sorry we're late. I couldn't wake him up" Said Cy pointing at the green dude.

"Where's Starfire?" Asked Robin with concern, she was always on time.

"I thought she was already down here, so I didn't went to her room"

"I'll go get her, you go to the gym" The Titans did what they were told, and slowly walked down one of the hallways of the T-Tower.

Robin rushed upstairs and knocked on Starfire's door, but he got no answer. He tried again, but no answer, again. He puched in the code, and entered the room just to found out that Starfire wasn't there.

Then he saw the note, he walked towards her bed and picked it up. He read it, as soon as he finished he dropped it, and took out his communicator.

"Cyborg get the T-Ship ready. We're going after Star"

**AHHH! Suspense, well at least that's what I believe. Well If you guys wanna leave your opinions, I would appreciate it! :D Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So what did the note said again?" Asked Cyborg. They had tried to find Starfire for more than an hour but found nothing. Raven had tried to get into her mind but she could not, either because she was blocking her or she was unconscious. Or maybe dead, but they never though of that. They all knew Starfire, strong, brave, she could take care of herself.

"It said not to come after her" Robin answered coldly.

"Well, she should've know by now that the Teen Titans tend to do the opposite of what is told" Robin chuckled at that. Cyborg was right. How many times hadn't Starfire tried to leave, leaving a note saying 'Please Do Not come after me' and as soon as they read it, they were launching the T-Ship.

"I'll go see if Raven or Beast Boy foun something. Keep me informed" Cyborg nodded and Robin walked away.

Raven was meditating, trying to get into Star's mind, but she had no answer, again.

"I can't locate her!" Said Raven, throwing her arms to the air in frustration. Beast Boy walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You tried very hard Raven, that's what matters"

"No, what matters is to find Starfire safe!" Beast Boy said nothing.

"I agree" Said Robin from the door. He walked to the orange chair and sat there. He placed his elbows on his knees and his hand on his face. Beast Boy walked over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, we'll find her. You know she's strong, she can take care of herself. I bet right now she's kicking some alien butts" Robin looked up.

"I guess you're right, but I-I sometimes feel like it's going to be impossible to find her"

"Well my leader once said that we have accomplished the impossible before." Robin smiled at this. So did Beast Boy.

"Yo Robin, I think I've found something!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire awoke in the cold floor of the cell. Her whole body ached but she stood up anyways. She had a plan to escape, and it was time to start it. It was just a matter of time for the Gordanians to come and feed her, that would be her opportunity.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Wow, that's their ship?"

"Star always described it scary, but I never thought of this"

"Doesn't matter, let's find her"

"How are we even getting in?"

"Now that's a good question"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An hour had passed and the Gordanians were opening the cell to give some food to Starfire. She was planning on using the 'power' that she believed she had, but she wasn't sure how to use it. 'You'll know it, when the moment comes' She kept hearing his knorfka words in her head.

One huge alien came with a tray filled with some nasty food. Starfire slowly closed her eyes and try to focus. 'I can do this, I can do this' When she opened her eyes, instead of being green they were red. She felt different and smiled knowing that she had accomplished her goal. The soldier was still there watching her. Starfire extended her arm and threw a read starbolt at him. The soldier hit the wall hard and didn't move. Starfire looked at her hand surprised, her starbolts weren't that powerful. She smiled again and flew out of the cell.

(Okay, warning time! I can't describe battles. It is just so difficult for me! But I will try!)

Starfire flew really fast, she was decided to go straight to the the room where the leader of the Gordanians was and kill him all by herself. She would destroy him, he would pay for everything he had done to her, to her sister, and to her planet.

She was blasting every single alien she saw in her way. BAM BAM BAM. For a few seconds, she thought she had destroy every sinle guard in the ship, but that thought changed when a bunch of aliens cam rishing to her. Wihtout a second thought she fired thousands of starbolts, leaving them unconsicuous and maybe dead. She was panting, she wasted a lot of energy and she wasn't even fighting with the leader yet. She got scared when she saw even more guard coming at her. She was tired and needed to recover before start fighting again. She could not do anything but wait. A guard got closer to her and he ponted his weapon at her , she put her arms defensively in front of her, she closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a black aura sorroundung the guard. She smiled. "Raven…"She whispered. She looked behind her and there they were. The Teen Titans had come after her. She stood up and rushed towards them. Robin was waiting with his arms open. She hugged him tighly, and so did Robin.

"Robin" She whispered. Robin answered her with kiss in her lips, nothing special because the battle wasn't over yet.

"Ah Robin? What do we do with them?" Beast Boy pointed at the Gordanians who were ready to attack.

"I have to get to where the leader is" Said Starfire.

"Go! We'll handle this!" Starfire flew as fast as she could, leaving the others behind.

**I know, Short Update-Long Wait; Not the perfect match. I'm sorry, I really don't have excuse for this. Oh wait I do! But I decided you guys to tell me how do you want this story to end.**

**A)Starfire wins but ends up really injured, however Raven is able to heal her and every one is happy again! :D**

**B)Starfire looses the battle. (In other words, she dies)**

**Leave you answer ina review please! :D It shouldn't take long to upload the next chapter (I hope)**


End file.
